


Contemplation

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Swearing, i dunno what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma, Kylo and Hux contemplate about the life of others. Surely they have it tough too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> This is most definitely my shortest one. But it's in script format, and it's the only one in script format (I wanted to experiment a little). I haven't written a script in over a year (although it's not 100% officially script-like) and it doesn't seem to be possible to properly convert it into a proper script formatting like I had it in Word. But I tried to fix it up best I could and tried to make it easier to read. Oh well, here it is anyway.

FADE IN:

1\.   INT. PHASMA’S QUARTERS, FIRST ORDER STARFLEET OR POSSIBLY STARKILLER BASE. IT'S LEFT AMBIGUOUS ON PURPOSE I GUESS. 

V/O  
We continue where we last saw our heroes...er, villains...

On the floor, CAPTAIN PHASMA is crying. Clutching her one good picture of her: surrounded by people she had just murdered, wearing her armour as she always does.

 

2\. INT. JUST OUTSIDE PHASMA’S QUARTERS, FIRST ORDER STARFLEET/STARKILLER BASE. WHATEVER. 

GENERAL HUX is assessing the damage: dead troopers, severed limbs, arms, heads. KYLO REN is kneeling on the floor, lightsaber an arm’s length away. He’s the fucker responsible for the damage. As always. He had attempted to help, but Hux would imagine ‘help’ is used loosely.

GENERAL HUX (Sounding drained)  
I can’t imagine anyone having a worse day.

KYLO REN (Quiet)  
Bounty Hunters...Pirates, maybe?

 

3\.   EXT. ON A DISTANT PLANET.

Dark. A pirate running, looking hella badass. Flipping over crates, shooting guards right in the head, never a miss. Shit blows up behind them, never hit. They had what they came for.   
MAZ KANATA was having a great day.  

 

4\.   INT. JUST OUTSIDE CAPTAIN PHASMA'S QUARTERS AGAIN. DUH. 

GENERAL HUX (Nodding)  
Perhaps, perhaps. It  _is_  hard being a pirate. (Crosses arms)   
Then again, it’s hard being a general with you around.  

Phasma appears from her room, still sniffling, clutching the picture.

GENERAL HUX  
Makes you wonder too, does the Resistance have days like this?

Kylo and Phasma look away, contemplating. Or as much as they can look like they can contemplate wearing masks. Maybe they could put their hands on their chin like they’re in deep thought or something.

 

5\.   INT. RESISTANCE HEADQUARTERS.

V/O  
We continue where we last saw our heroes.

REY and FINN are kicking back, drinks in hand, laughing about some absurd story about a drunk rancor probably. POE DAMERON enters, helmet under arm, spring in step. All three wearing tutus.

Finn moves over to let Poe sit beside him. 

FINN  
Mission go well then?

Poe picks up a drink, conveniently in front of him on a coffee table. 

POE (laughs)  
You bet! You know, I completely fucked up this one thing entirely.   
But, luckily, fortune favours the best, and through the fuck up stopped the entire battle!

REY (Laughs)  
Like that time I saved the entire galaxy because I accidentally zapped one of the Captains of the First Order!

FINN  
Hey, don’t forget, I was there too!

All three continue laughing, having the BEST time. Man, the First Order is so screwed lmao.

 

2\. INT. JUST OUTSIDE PHASMA’S QUARTERS, BLAH BLAH BLAH. 

PHASMA  
Definitely, they have to.   
I mean, they have that rogue trooper to deal with, and that weird pilot.

KYLO (Nodding)  
Yeah, yeah definitely!   
(Beat) Troopers are always a handful.

PHASMA  
Excuse me?-

HUX (Ignoring Phasma)  
Well the best we can do right now is  _clean_  this mess up, repair, get new troops. 

PHASMA (Continuing)  
-What was that about Troopers being a handful?-

KYLO   
(Jumping up, also ignoring Phasma)  
I’ll do it!

HUX  
(Stepping over a severed limb)  
Well you _did_ make this mess.

PHASMA  
(Throws picture between Hux and Kylo, hitting the wall opposite)  
-TROOPERS. DIFFICULT. WHAT THE HELL, REN?

HUX (Beat)  
Captain, Kylo’s an idiot. He said the wrong thing, he’ll clean your room for you.

Silence. Hux and Kylo waiting for Phasma to react.

PHASMA (Hesitant)  
Alright. Fine.

 

Hux sighs a relief, glad not to have an argument between the two develop. He’s ready to leave the area, maybe go sunbathe, have a martini, but his comlink beeps. He answers.

Snoke appears in tiny hologram form.

HUX (Freaking out)  
Supreme Leader Snoke, sir!

SNOKE  
Yeah, Hugz, shut it. Look, I’ve gotta be there in a couple of hours.

HUX  
Sir?

SNOKE  
I dunno, something about having to actually ‘See what all my employees are doing’.   
Which is stupid. Who came up with this rule? Don’t I come up with the rules!?   
Anyway, Hunks, expect me at 1500.

HUX  
y-yes-ye-yessir!  

SNOKE  
Great, tell Kylo he better be there too.   
(More to himself) I really like that guy.

Snoke cuts off the call. Hux is both pissed and terrified. Phasma and Kylo both look at the floor, neither wanting to be the first to say anything.

HUX  
(Straightening his clothes)  
I expect you both at the hanger before 1500 so we can greet our Supreme Leader.

Hux leaves, kicking a severed head real hard on the way. Head lands between two arms- GOAL! Not that anyone’s celebrating or anything.

Kylo and Phasma finally look up, sighing with relief. Then-

PHASMA  
Really? We’re difficult?

Kylo shrugs, sheepish.

TO BE CONTINUED...

CREDITS ROLL.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a review and/or kudos! :) <3


End file.
